Goodnight and Goodmorning
by takolukanow
Summary: Kaito has weird ways of sleeping and Meiko always frowns upon it. She finally confronts him about it but it doesn't turn out how she planned...


**REUPLOAD. REASONS EXPLAINED IN AUTHOR NOTE AT END!**

He had overworked himself again and was now currently residing on his family's couch. Kaito had always worked hard to help support them in any way possible. He had even taken up two jobs at one point. He yawned as he could feel his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

It was a least after ten as Meiko walked over towards him, wrapping her dressing gown around her. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight she saw. No matter how many times he came home late, he never made it to his bed. His coat and scarf were in a pile near the door where he had missed the coat rack in his tired state. His hair was a mess but his sleeping face made up for it.

Meiko looked over him and frowned at his position. Kaito had always had a strange way of sleeping. He could sleep in basically any position no matter where he was. She closed in on him and tried to at least move his legs so they weren't tied together but no matter how many times she tried, they always found their way back. Giving up, Meiko left to go get him a blanket since he showed no sign of waking.

Walking back with the blanket, he had found himself another position which Meiko frowned upon. She didn't even know why he didn't wake up with aches all over his body. As she placed the blanket on him, she yawned. She should probably go back to bed. Taking on last look at the sleeping man, she bent down and kissed his cheek goodnight.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you don't wake with pains in every muscle." Meiko said as Kaito walked into the kitchen the following morning, yawning.<br>"I…I don't understand what you're saying…" he replied, not knowing about his sleeping methods.  
>"Your stupid sleeping positions. You're in a different one each night and they look horrible." She turned to face him once she had pressed the button on the kettle.<br>"I sleep like any normal human being would!" he protested, a pout written on his face, refusing to accept what Meiko was saying.  
>"You really don't know? Every single night, you're in some different position."<br>"I'm not!"  
>"You are! You don't sleep like everyone else. Only you do! It's not normal." Kaito fell silent, his head falling. He was hurt at what she had said. He knew that she sometimes said things without thinking first but normally that was only little things he didn't take much notice of. Even if he did sleep differently, how was it not normal?<p>

Meiko noticed the look on his face and instantly knew she had done something wrong.  
>"Kaito... I didn't mean it like that." She said, reaching out for his face. He noticed this and turned his head away from her hand.<br>"Then how did you mean it?"  
>"Well… normally people sleep in a straight line but you don't."<br>"How is that any different from what you said?" Kaito said, still upset. He looked at her face, wanting an apology.

Meiko sighed. She knew what she said was wrong but couldn't think of any way to make it sound better.  
>"I'm really sorry. The way you sleep is just…unique to everyone else."<br>"Unique?"  
>"Yes. Very unique." She pulled him into her arms, wrapping herself around him hoping he would accept her apology.<p>

Kaito cuddled into her arms, enjoying the warmth her body was giving off. He wasn't one to say if he had forgiven someone or not but if he was to cuddle someone after what you would call a fight, it was a positive that he had.

"I'm going to say it again but I' sorry. Sorry I said what I did." Meiko said, looking up at his face.  
>"I know." he giggled, looking down at her. He removed his hands from around her body and placed them on her cheeks. Meiko wore a smile on her face as she reached up on her toes to kiss him.<p>

They could feel each other's smiles on their lips. Meiko was first to break away from the kiss and his hands when she could hear footsteps from another member of their family getting closer and closer to the kitchen. Just in time as well as the button on the kettle popped to say the water was ready.  
>"Do you want a drink?" She asked, still wrapped around him.<br>"Yep!" he said, removing her arms and walking over to the cupboard where his mug was. As he walked back over to her, he gave her one last peck on the lips before going to wish a good morning to whoever had woken up.

* * *

><p>AN: So I got a whole bunch of requests on instagram to continue this so I've decided to drop 'Pass The Kiss' and focus more on KaiMei. I will be writing more on this though. I would also like to say that 'What Were They' may take longer to update but I've almost finished a chapter for my Gackpoid story! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask :)<p>

One last thing and I know its horrible to be writing this on my story but I need Skype friends! Please message me if your want to add me! Or just add takolukanow... (I use that for everything...)


End file.
